


Bitter on the Tongue

by sinandcinnamon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Polyjuice Potion, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcinnamon/pseuds/sinandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What George does to cope.  <br/>Written for a prompt but then I lost the prompt & place I meant to post it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter on the Tongue

George's teeth scraped over his tongue even as he shuddered into another form, his mouth subtly altering while he tried to rid it of the vile taste. He knew he shouldn't do this as often as he did, but some days the only thing that got him through was the promise of becoming someone else.

Potion-stolen though this body might be, it felt more right than his own. George? How could he be George, how could people expect him to be? At times it seemed like he was the only one who realized he'd never been George. He'd been half of FredandGeorge, which was entirely different. Without the other half, he couldn't find his balance, couldn't find his place. It was easier to be someone else entirely than to try and limp along with so much of himself torn away, pretending to be whole.

George ran his hand over his new skin, a pale freckled expanse almost the same as his own. Clothing had been cast away before he'd begun, so nothing interrupted his strokes. Some nights he was in a hurry, impatient to take the pleasure he couldn't find when he was in his everyday body... but not tonight. His cock lay mostly soft on his thigh, growing warm and thick as his fingers sifted through the red curls around it (sparser than his own, but no less vivid). In this body, there was no guilt, no sense of being incomplete and discarded, and he let desire build in a way he was no longer capable of without the polyjuice.

It had been so long before he stumbled upon a solution, and longer still before he found the right person to become. Strangers were out, of course. Each one felt a little like rape, as if they should consent before he forced them to pleasure while borrowing their bodies, and it felt like a betrayal of Fred, as if the act meant that his twin could be so simply replaced by any random passerby... it felt cheap and hollow, uncomfortable and wrong, and it hadn't taken George long to abandon that path.

Friends were out for many of the same reasons, and for a time he'd despaired of ever finding a relief from the endless hell of empty nights. It was luck, really - a moment of remembrance suddenly cast into a new light, and he hadn't been sure he should follow the sudden fancy. Percy, after all...

Percy, who'd stumbled on their secret, the only one to know. He'd kept it as silent as if it were his own, though many were the times he could have revealed what he knew. He'd been so easy to mock, ever more distant and cold as they grew older, but he'd been loyal to them in his own cold-shouldered way. In his own strange way, Percy had been a part of what Fred and George shared.


End file.
